Missing the Fire A PyroRogue Fanfiction
by WriterJessMZ
Summary: The battle between the XMen and the Brotherhood has begun and Pyro comes face to face with Iceman, his one time best friend, and Rogue, the girl he can't get out of his mind. ONESHOT


**Summary:** The battle between the X-Men and the Brotherhood has started. Old enemies face off for the ultimate war. Pyro comes face to face with Iceman, his one time best friend, and Rogue, the girl he still can't get out of his mind. Pyro/Rogue

**Author's Note:** I have not seen the film yet, but I've watched the trailers enough times. This one-shot story is my take on Pyro meeting up again with Iceman and Rogue during the big battle sequence. In the comics I am now and forever a Rogue/Gambit fan, but in the movies I strive for Rogue/Pyro, they just make a better couple than Rogue/Iceman. Sorry if it's a bit lengthy.

* * *

**Missing the Fire**

_A Rogue/Pyro Fanfiction_

By Jessica Marie Evans

* * *

Rogue threw herself to the ground just in time. A missile was flying in her direction and had sailed above her. She watched its movement and saw it zooming right towards Bobby, whose back was turned. Rogue opened her mouth to scream, but it was too late. The missile was too close for Bobby to move away in time. Rogue wanted to close her eyes, but something kept them open. She watched, suddenly, as the missile, instead of crashing into Bobby, went right through him. She crawled a bit to her right to see Kitty hugging Bobby tightly. She must have seen the missile and with her power, took hold of Bobby to save him. 

Rogue was thankful that Kitty had saved Bobby, but she was not thankful for their relationship. Never before had she felt so betrayed. Bobby had left Rogue to be with Kitty. Someone who he said he had 'more in common with'. But Rogue knew the truth. Bobby could no longer face the fact that he and Rogue just couldn't get _close_ because of her power. And Storm wondered why she kept questioning as to whether or not she should take the cure.

Rogue was so busy remembering the past few days she didn't notice one of the Brotherhood sneaking up on her. It was Juggernaut. He grabbed Rogue by the shoulders and hoisted her upwards. She had a feeling this was it until she felt the weight of Juggernaut stagger and she dropped to the ground. Colossus had sneaked up behind Juggernaut and punched him.

How Rogue thanked the heavens for Colossus. He had stayed close to her the entire battle because like her, he knew she didn't have much use here. What could Rogue do? Borrow other mutant powers, but she needed to be close enough to pull that off and she still had her gloves on. Rogue was useless in this war and she probably should have listened to Logan when he told her to go if it's what _she_ wanted.

While Colossus and Juggernaut fought, Rogue climbed to her feet and decided to find some form of shelter. She had given up on trying to help because most of the time, someone else was helping her. As she ran she did her best to avoid any confrontation. Luckily, most of the Brotherhood were busying fighting to notice her; a helpless X-Men.

She approached a large pile of debris and turned the corner fast, running into someone. The jolt was not enough to knock her down, but looking up she knew she would soon regret it. Standing before her, his face full of rage, and a flame ready in his hand was John or as he only liked to be called, Pyro.

Rogue gasped and froze in place. Now she knew this was it. John had left to join with Magneto and he could not stand the X-Men. But nothing happened. John just stood there looking at her like he couldn't believe she was here. Why wouldn't she? She was a part of the team, or so she thought. But John looked like he has just seen a ghost. Then, suddenly, his face scowled and he leaned back eager to throw a flame. Rogue put her arms up for cover, though it was not going to do anything and forced herself not to scream.

She felt the heat of the fire as he blew past her, but she wasn't on fire. Lowering her arms, she glanced over her shoulder and saw John had attacked one of his own. Rogue turned to face him and saw something familiar in his eyes. She remembered back when she touched him at Bobby's house, she gathered some of his memories. Most of them were about her while others were about the latest homework assignments he failed to complete. All this time, John had felt something for her and he still did.

"Come on," he said and grabbed her gloved hand. As John led her through the battle he occasionally threw fire at those in his way. Rogue did not need to touch John to know what he was thinking. He knew this was too dangerous for her and he was looking for a place to protect her.

She wanted to talk to him. Tell him how much she missed him after he left and how much she thought about him. But she understood that all he wanted right now was to get her to safety.

Coming around the bend, Rogue nearly ran into John when he stopped short. She noticed him staring at something and following his gaze she saw that it was Bobby and Kitty. Bobby was holding Kitty's hand and pushing her behind him to shield her from John.

"I knew it!" John yelled when he saw the way Bobby hovered in front of Kitty.

"Knew what?" Bobby inquired.

Before John replied he squeezed Rogue's hand and moved her aside without taking his eyes off Bobby who was doing the same to Kitty. Both girls knew what was about to take place.

John and Bobby stood a distance away and just stared at each other; years of anger and jealously soaking up. Rogue feared for both of their lives. She did not want to see Bobby hurt and she especially did not want to him to kill John. Kitty, on the other hand, knew John was evil, and was rotting for Bobby to destroy him. It was the classic battle of fire versus ice.

"So I see you have taken a nice place beside Magneto," Bobby said as he balanced himself.

"And I see you have taken a new girl," John replied nodding towards Kitty who shuddered.

"And I see that it didn't take long for the rebound," Bobby nodded to Rogue who couldn't believe he just said that.

"You never deserved her," John confessed and Rogue noticed the attached lighter in his palm. "I knew your game long before she came to the school. You chew them up and spit them out when they get too easy."

"At least I could have offered her a nice home and security," Bobby invoked. "What could you give her? A lighter and third degree burns?"

"_You_ were the one who filled her head with empty promises!" John pointed out. "Are you doing the same to her?"

"And you foamed at the mouth for her but couldn't do anything since she was with me! And it killed you every time you saw us together!"

"Yes, but no matter what happened I still loved her!" John admitted and Rogue looked shocked. She knew John had feelings for her, but hearing that he loved her was something she never expected. Even Bobby and Kitty were stunned. "Something you never did!"

"Keep telling yourself that, Pyro," Bobby always called him Pyro now ever since he left the X-Men. "But she loved _me_."

At that, John yelled and flicked both of his palms. Two balls of flames formed and he threw them towards Bobby who raised his hands and shot out a wall of ice. Rogue and Kitty screamed fearing for both of their men. The fire and ice collided and now it was all mental. John pushed against the ice, while Bobby pushed against the fire.

This went on for several minutes until both of them started to weaken. John's legs started to shake and Bobby's arms were lowering. Finally, both men released at the same time and tumbled to the ground. Rogue rushed over to John and held his face in her hands. Kitty helped Bobby to his feet and when he saw John on the floor decided he had to end it now.

Rogue and John noticed Bobby gather his strength and looked at each other. John reached for her arm and slowly slid off her glove. Rogue understood what he wanted her to and realized it was the only way to save him and herself. Looking deep into her eyes, John took hold of Rogue's hand and felt her power surge through him. Rogue could feel the heat from inside him flow into her and glancing over she saw Bobby had created a ball of ice.

John flicked his palm and a small spark ignited. Rogue concentrated hard on it and brought it to her palm. Glaring at it, she made it grow bigger. Suddenly, Bobby cried and shot the ice towards them. Kitty tried to stop him, knowing it would also kill Rogue, but Bobby didn't care. They did deserve each other. He knew that since she arrived at school and Bobby only dated her to make John jealous. Rogue turned her head to see the ice flying towards them, but she was ready.

Releasing John's hand, the flame in her hand grew higher and with one swipe she sailed it at the ice. They collided again, only this time the flame shattered the ice. Bobby was shocked. That was his most accurate ice ball ever created and it failed. Looking at Rogue, Bobby was about to create another one, but Kitty started pulling him back.

"Bobby, let's go, now!" Kitty pleaded with him and pointed ahead.

Bobby followed her finger and saw Magneto flying towards them. He must have seen the flames and came to check on his right hand man. Bobby and Kitty ran for it and Magneto landed gracefully. When he approached he expected Rogue to cower and beg for her life, much like she did on Liberty Island, but instead she stayed where she was, supporting John's head in her lap.

She had held on to him a bit long and he was a little weary of what was happening around him. Still he was able to open his eyes and look at Rogue. She never looked more beautiful and he was grateful for this reunion.

Magneto kneeled down beside them and smiled to John. "You did well, Pyro," he said. "You did very well."

"Thanks," John coughed out.

"Now if I were you . . . I would make a break now. There is a small jet waiting just two miles from here."

Rogue could not understand why Magneto was helping her when he did try to kill her once. But eventually she knew. Magneto did not need power like Xavier to see how much Rogue and John meant to each other. But he also knew the dangers it could put them both in. Together he and Rogue helped John to his feet as his strength slowly started gaining. Pointing them in the right direction, he promised they would not be found or stopped. Rogue turned around to thank Magneto, but he put his hand up to silence her.

"No need, my dear," he said and smiled. "Just do one thing for me."

Rogue leaned closer to hear over the battle raging behind them.

"Please do something about his hair."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, reviews are greatly appreciated.**


End file.
